Blackmailing Darien
by MayGirl85
Summary: Serena stumbles upon Tuxedo Mask mid-detransformation to find out to her shock that Darien is actually her masked hero! What else can she do but take advantage of the situation and blackmail her daylight tormentor a little with a list of demands...?


Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

* * *

**Blackmailing Darien**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

~*~

Sailor Moon slipped away from the battle unnoticed by the latest victims of a NegaVerse attack. She'd thrown her tiara with flair and used her wand to heal the people. Then they had started waking up and she had just barely managed to sneak away to the girl's toilets on the other side of the trees. It really was quite a perfect coincidence that the park toilets had been there, else she would have really been stuck for a place to detransform in the middle of the day!

She stepped into a cubicle and closed the door behind her. Sure she could have detransformed just in the main bathroom bit, but Luna had hammered into her the importance of being very careful about her identity and she wasn't going to forget that lesson anytime soon! With a sigh she touched the broach at her chest and felt her normal clothes cover her once again. She almost gasped when she heard someone scuttle into the bathroom quickly, but forced herself to calm down. It was probably just one of the victims of the attack needing to freshen up or find somewhere private to collect themselves.

Being the kind girl she was, she opened the door of her cubicle to see if she could help the poor soul, only to see Tuxedo Mask mid-destransformation. She stood there shellshocked with disbelief when he turned around, and she was met with the handsome and equally shellshocked face of Darien Chiba.

"No. Freaking. Way," she wheezed, staring bug-eyed at him.

Darien stared back at her, his tan skin now quite pale that his secret identity had been discovered. To his absolute horror, Serena began laughing maniacally. So hard in fact that she had to lean against the stall door for support. Tears fell down her cheeks as she laughed, though she wasn't sure if it was from mirth at finding out that _Darien_ of all people was Tuxedo Mask (who'd have thunk it?), or the awful realisation that _Darien_ was the guy she had been crushing on for some months now.

Darien could only look on as Serena attempted to collect herself. She kept looking at him and then looking away, shaking her head.

"Is it really _that _hard to believe Meatball Head?" he suddenly blurted out in irritation before slamming a hand over his mouth, knowing that he shouldn't really irk the one girl who now knew his secret but unable to keep the verbal diatribe from coming.

A fresh bout of laughter followed his question and he thought very seriously for one moment that Serena was a mental patient that no one had ever quite gotten to the hospital for some reason. Serena however was laughing because the odds of Darien being Tuxedo Mask were quite the same odds as her being Sailor Moon. The irony deserved some sort of recognition, and so she laughed. What else really could she do? Finally, after minutes of tears and laughter and shaking of her head she managed to dry her eyes and collect herself.

"You do know you can't tell anyone right?" Darien sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face as he leant against a sink.

Serena smirked. Of course she knew that. However to Darien her smirk spelled trouble and he immediately grew desperate.

"Damn Meatball Head, come on! I'll do anything you ask okay? Buy you milkshakes forever or something..." he muttered, trailing off as he weighed the cost of his secret being spilled versus the cost of feeding Serena forever.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully. She would have kept his secret even without the bribe, but then he had to go and call her Meatball Head and all the times he had laughed at her suddenly made her feel quite vengeful.

"Well for a start you can stop calling me Meatball Head. That would be nice," she grated out between her teeth.

Darien clenched his jaw, cursing his stupidity. He couldn't believe he was goading her when his secret was on the line, but it seemed she just had this knack of getting him to act out of character. He assessed her from beneath his lashes, wondering what other evil thoughts were going through that blonde head of hers.

"Secondly, a public toilet Darien? What are you... _stupid?_ You could have _at least_ used a cubicle. It would have been the smart thing to do!" Serena smirked triumphantly, revelling in her superiority.

_She_ had used a cubicle to detransform and _he _hadn't. It was wonderful proof that Darien was not the personification of perfection everyone seemed to think of him. He had _flaws_, and Serena clutched this fact to her heart with joy. She would _never_ be letting him live this down!

Darien groaned audibly, unable to respond. She was of course right. He _should_ have used a cubicle. He was just in a hurry-

"Dammit!" he suddenly cursed, "Look I have to go Meat - ... Serena. I'm late for class."

She grinned evilly at him, "Now you know how it feels. You _always_ make me late for class."

Darien couldn't believe she actually blamed him for _her_ tardiness, "I _do not_ make you late for class! If you got up earlier or something you would get to school on time!" he protested.

She continued to grin, "Until I run into you and you distract me with your evil talk," she said sweetly, tapping her watch.

He gaped at her, realising just what she had done and turned around to leave. He figured he could still make it to class on time and keep his perfect attendance record. He would have to deal with Serena later.

"I'll see you later Darien. I think I might take you up on that offer. We'll talk later," she said promisingly, waving at his retreating back.

Darien only shuddered in response as he wondered why he suddenly felt like he had received a death sentence...

~*~

Darien sat nervously at the table in the Arcade. Serena sat across from him murmuring to herself and tapping her fingers together to a staccato beat. Every so often she would get this insane grin on her face that she would fight down moments after it appeared, and to be blunt Darien was scared. He couldn't believe he was scared of a fourteen year old girl with meatballs on her head. This was what Tuxedo Mask was reduced to; pure, unadulterated fear of blonde hair, blue eyes and a deceivingly sweet smile.

"Darien..." Serena said sweetly to him, looking up at him with those big, blue eyes.

Darien breathed in deeply before responding. He forced a smile to his face, "Yes, Serena?"

"I would like a strawberry milkshake, please," she asked politely.

Darien wasn't fooled. It was all in the eyes. Those sweet, too innocent, big, wide, evil eyes that glinted malevolently back at him.

"Of course, Serena," he replied with a measured tone.

He rose from the table and walked over to the counter where Andrew was humming a tune.

"One strawberry milkshake, Andrew," Darien asked neutrally, trying to keep his tone casual.

"You don't like strawberry milkshakes Darien," Andrew replied.

"That's because it's not for me, _Andrew_," Darien replied through gritted teeth, attempting to force Andrew to let it go through sheer willpower and prayer.

"Who is it for, _Darien?_" Andrew asked annoyingly, flicking his gaze behind Darien to land on Serena.

He raised an eyebrow at Darien who lowered his eyebrows until his face became a glower.

"One. Strawberry. Milkshake. _Andrew_," Darien grated out.

Andrew smirked slightly and sent him a small salute as he turned to make the milkshake. Darien heaved a sigh of relief, but still strode stiffly back to the table where Serena sat straight-backed – the very picture of daintiness and lady-like grace. Darien's glower grew even deeper. It was like he was the only one who could see past the cutesy-pop outside to the inner demon-spawn within.

"Did you get it?" Serena asked sweetly, peeking up at him through blonde bangs.

Darien nodded curtly, turning his gaze to the window.

"Here you go Serena," he heard Andrew say, along with the soft clink of the glass tapping the table when he put the milkshake down.

"Thank you Andrew," Serena replied, the smile on her face obvious in her voice.

Darien suddenly felt the urge to leap up and scream and shout all of Serena's evil traits whilst pointing an accusing finger at her.

"So, Serena. Have you and Darien made a peace treaty?" Andrew enquired, causing Darien to roll his eyes at his supposed best friend.

The man was an impossible, incurable, gossip. He turned to see Serena flutter her lashes at Andrew and bared his teeth slightly at the sight.

"Of sorts, Andrew. We are just now working out the terms," Serena replied before taking a delicate sip of the milkshake, "Mm, wonderful as always," she said, licking her lips.

Darien's eyes widened at the gesture and his jaw nearly dropped. _Since when do fourteen year olds do that?_ he wondered wildly.

"Just for you Serena. I'll leave you and Darien to negotiate," Andrew smiled at her before leaving them alone.

Darien watched him go, amazed at the way Serena had the blonde wrapped around her little finger. He leant forward on his forearms, intent on getting this 'negotiation' over with.

"So what do you want?" he asked her flatly.

"I want you..." she smiled, causing Darien to gasp slightly, "to tutor me," she finished.

Darien gaped at her while she looked at him curiously, the smile falling from her face, "Darien, are you okay? You've gone all white," she asked with some concern.

Darien blinked several times before regaining his wits about him, "I'm fine. It's nothing," he muttered. "So what do you want me to tutor you in?"

"Math... mainly," Serena said, fiddling with her straw.

"Ah yes. I saw last weeks test. Not one of your best, and that's saying something," he snarked, falling back into old habits.

She threw an amused glance at him, "Do you think it wise to taunt the person who holds your life in her hands?"

Darien pouted and folded his arms across his chest, "I may as well get something out of this seeing as you seem intent on torturing me."

"Tutoring me is torture?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No. Yes. I don't know!" Darien stuttered, throwing his hands up in the air while Serena chuckled at him. He glared at her, "Shut up!" he demanded, only causing her to chuckle a little more.

"You're cute when you're flustered," Serena suddenly said, surprising them both.

Darien gawked at her wide-eyed while Serena blushed furiously and stumbled out an apology.

"S – So – Sorry!" she squeaked, covering her face with her hands.

Darien suddenly found himself immensely amused rather than shocked and started to laugh. Serena looked up from her hands at the deep, rumbling laughter to see Darien smiling a real smile. She smiled back at him and allowed herself a small giggle while Darien wiped his eyes.

"Is that all Meatball Head?" he asked lightly.

She suddenly grinned wildly at him and stood up excitedly. "No!" she announced.

Darien grimaced, somehow knowing her next request wouldn't make him laugh, "What is it?"

She clasped her hands together, "You're going to pick me up for school tomorrow morning!"

"What!?" Darien cried, "In my car?"

She gave him a funny look, "Of course in your car. Do you think I meant your motorcycle?"

"But... but..." Darien stuttered, looking for a way out of this particular blackmailing.

But Serena wouldn't let him. Slamming her hands down on the table she let him have it. "Darien, you are going to pick me up for school tomorrow! Yes, in your car. You know why? Because you have made me late _so_ many times it's the _least_ you can do!" she stated imperiously, finishing by tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"And if I don't?" Darien asked icily, rising to meet her eyes so that they faced off over the table.

Serena leant in, unafraid, "I will tell Raye that you have the biggest, most secretest crush on her... _AND_ I will have roses delivered to her _at school_ with a note saying 'from your secret admirer'," she promised venomously.

Darien groaned and sat back down on the chair. "I'd rather you tell the world my secret," he sulked, giving her a baleful look.

Serena's face was the picture of smugness, "I know."

~*~

* * *

_This idea has been sitting in my ideas box for a while and I felt like starting it. It's only meant to be short and sweet. A bit of something different since I started the more serious 'Rendevous'. I think all the seriouness was starting to give me a craving for light-hearted fun..._


End file.
